Princes and Princesses school
by Lovely Bubbles 45
Summary: THIS STORY IS MY ADMIRATION FOR THE AUTHOR WHO WROTE TO BREAK THE ICE! Anyway , Ice Prince who never left his house and only lives on Making experiments in his lab or hanging in his room with Gunther feeding him lollipops that he created. He finally goes to school ans starts to have feelings for Princess Bubblegum before she likes him. Will they tell each other? DRAMA


In the Ice King's Castle

" Jacob!" the Ice Queen screamed as she swung the door open. The tall, lean, muscular, pale blue boy sighed as he gave a pink crest lollipop to Gunther.

" Quack!" Gunther said as he ate the lollipop quickly (**A****/n I don't know if Gunther is a boy or girl so I chose boy**). The Ice prince sighed as he looked over to the Ice Queen. His Bed head, shaggy, crazy messy at the same time neat white hair covered his eyes the only thing you can see is his nose and mouth. He rubbed the back of his neck and groaned.

" Yes Mom?" He asked , he knew what she was going to say he knew he had to go somewhere he doesn't want to go.

" You know very well why I am here" She said gritting her teeth

Jacob rolled his eyes , "I only want to know if there well be a lab I can work with my experiments then I'll go" He said

The Queen was quiet

" If you go today then I won't bother you if you don't like your school I will take you out how is that?" She asked

A sly smile came upon the boy's face

" I'll think about it" He said laying back on his leather royal blue chair.

" For Pete sake Jacob do it for your poor mother" She implored

Jacob ignored her and went on feeding Gunther more lollipops.

" My son please go to school you will become a smarter person like I am." Ice King said

Ice Prince snorted " Ha your funny dad" He said

" JACOB!" Ice Queen yelled

" Okay ok I'll go to school happy now?" He said giving the I give up sign. He grabbed a bag filled with lollipops and pat Gunther on the head " So long friend" He smiled with that he walked out of his room. Into the kitchen grabbing 25 diamond for lunch and went to the front door. He ran his fingers through his hair again, sighing " Guess who has to go to school full of idiots? Me" he snorted and walked out the house. Half way down the road he sigh,

" I don't know where I'm going" He said

" Maybe I should turn back and go home" He smirked but the smirk drained out of his lips as he sense someone was following him. He made a grimace as he stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned around to see a boy with a with hat on his head and a dog next to him.

" Hi there um sorry for following you" Finn said smiling cheerfully

" Hey stalker what do you want" Jacob or Ice Prince (whatever you want to say) asked

" STALKER how am I a stalker!" Finn yelled

" Hmm lets see you were following me and basically breathing down my neck! So I don't know how are YOU a stalker?!" Ice prince asked sarcastically

" sorry about that um where are you going?" Finn asked

" I can't tell you, you might wanna follow me there!" Jacob smirked

Jake who had about enough of both boy's bickering

" Look dude we are looking for Princess Bubblegum, She left her lunch so Peppermint butler asked us to give it to her" Jake said

Jacob didn't look surprised that Jake can talk even though he just met Finn and Jake

" I want your names first" Jacob said while examining Finn and Jake.

" My name is Finn the human this is Jake he's my best bud" Finn said happily

" Hmm Hi my name is Jacob the Ice prince and honestly I don't know where the hell I'm going." He said sighing

Jake and Finn became pale

" You're the Ice King's Son?!" Finn asked in a low voice

Jacob sighed " Sadly yes but don't worry I don't like Princess Bubblegum much less do I know her" I said

Finn gave him a steadily look

" I don't know about that" He said quietly

Ice Prince sighed " Look it's my first day out of that damn castle so cut me some slack okay!" he yelled

Jake stared at " What you never went to school before?!" He asked

" Nope nor have I ever left my room or lab so I don't know anyone but you guys" Jacob smiled

Finn grinned " Well then we'll take you to school After all the school is for Prince and Princesses" Finn said

" Well grammar wise it's pronounce Princes and Princesses" Jacob smirked

" Oh shut up Ice prince" Finn said

" Hop on" Jake said as he stretched himself for Finn and Ice Prince to hop on him. Jake took them to the school and smiled " Well here we are" Jake said

" ugh can we go back" Ice Prince asked

" Why we didn't walk in yet" Finn said

" Exactly and I don't wanna go in" Ice prince said

" It's your first day out in the real world" Jake said

" And why would I want to spend my freedom **HERE**" Ice Prince asked

" Look just give this school a chance please" Finn begged

" And you can make friends and fall in love with a princess" Finn wanted to eat his words once he said fall in love with someone. The look on Ice Prince face said " WHY THE HELL DO I WANT TO BE IN A RELATIONSHIP?!" Even if you can't see his eyes that are covered by his hair.

" Finn Jake what are you guys doing here and who is that person?" Princess Bubblegum asked

Finn hoped of Jake and ran to Princess Bubblegum not noticing Ice prince slipped away from them and tried to leave if it wasn't for Jake who caught him red handed

" And where do you suppose to be going?" He asked

Ice prince looked back

" Home" He said deadpanned

" No you're not so get your butt in that office" Jake said

Ice Prince sighed

" Fine" He said as he walked into the school building Jake following him to make sure he wasn't going to pull any tricks on him.

Princess Bubblegum watch Ice Prince walk in the school with Jake

Turning her attention back on Finn " Who is that?" She asked

Finn stared at her then smiled " Come on Princess and you'll find out who he is" He smiled

Princess bubblegum stared at him with a questionable look " Okay" she said giving in and followed Finn to school.

But she was too late Jake was standing at the door way with the mysterious boy next to him. The boy gripped on his hands and stood there like a statue. " What's wrong with him why can't he walk in the classroom?" Princess Bubblegum asked Finn

" Just watch" Finn said

Finally what felt like hours Ice Prince finally walked into the classroom with a nervous look on his face. Finn and Princess Bubblegum behind Jake sneaking and spying, " What am I doing here I'm suppose to be in class with him" Princess Bubblegum said rushing in the classroom taking her seat. Ice prince walked over to the Teacher and smiled shyly. " Hello I'm the new student in this class" He said the young teacher smiled at him " Wow your one handsome boy even if I can't see you eyes" She said Ice prince smiled " Thank you" He said

" Well you can introduce your self" She said

Everyone stared at ice prince (Wow this makes HIM feel more confident) He felt like a worm and wanted to leave quickly.

" Hey My name is Jacob the Ice Prince you can call me Jacob" He smiled

Everyone was dead silent , Princess Bubblegum is in shock

" WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" mainly the girls yelled because they saw Ice Prince as a hot boy.

**Hello everyone I hope you like this story I will try to finish it and make it complete up to 10 chapters. BYE! :)**


End file.
